


Mit dir, Lili Marleen

by WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020



Category: Real Person Fiction, 伪装者 | The Disguiser (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020/pseuds/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020
Kudos: 4





	Mit dir, Lili Marleen

***  
Он называл ее Ма Линь — Ма как агат, Линь как драгоценная яшма. А она его «мой Микадо».  
Сначала Мин Лоу пытался объяснить ей, что действие дурацкой комической оперы происходит в средневековой Японии, а не в Китае, но быстро понял, что ей все равно. Она была капризна и своенравна, как любая красивая женщина. То есть здесь, в Париже, ее считали красавицей… Ему же она казалась милее в одном из первых своих фильмов, когда ее лицо было иным — с пухлыми щечками, вокруг которых вились туго закрученные кудряшки.  
— Не смотри, — вскрикнула она, когда однажды застала его в собственной гостиной за разглядыванием забытого альбома с фотографиями. — Не смотри. Я тут ужасно толстая.  
— Вы очень изменились, драгоценная госпожа, — улыбнулся он.  
— Ах, — она прикрыла глаза ладонью, застыв на мгновенье в одной из тех поз, которые обожали ее фотографы. — Чтобы избавиться от этих ужасных щек, мне пришлось удалить по крайнему зубу с каждой стороны и сесть на диету. Йозеф следил за мной, как ястреб. Подкупал моих горничных, чтобы те докладывали ему о каждом съеденном мной куске. Иногда фрау Шторх, домовладелица, умудрялась тайком сунуть мне марципановую булочку — и тогда я съедала ее прямо на лестнице, пока никто не видит. Я так мечтала о кружке пива и жареных шкварках!  
Мин Лоу усмехнулся — ему нравились женщины с хорошим аппетитом. Его сестра, например, никогда не жеманилась за столом.  
— Вы прекрасны в любом обличье, — галантно сказал он. А про себя подумал, что еще пара лет преподавания в Сорбонне, и он окончательно офранцузится и начнет считать красивым то, что раньше ему категорически не нравилось.  
Хотя в Марлен Дитрих было невозможно не влюбиться. В ней было столько обаяния, жесткости и хитрости, что попади она в императорский гарем, легко переиграла бы саму старуху Цы Си.  
Наверное, это было одним из этапов его европейского взросления: преподавание в Сорбонне, квартира на бульваре Осман, двухместный автомобиль «рено» и роман с известной актрисой. Платонический. Пока.  
Марлен принимала его ухаживания, отвечала короткими записками на пространные письма, что он ей строчил, приглашала на завтрак, но никогда на бокал вина перед сном.  
— Я люблю просыпаться одна, мой Микадо! — говорила она и нежно трепала его по щеке, как будто он был маленьким мальчиком, а не взрослым, состоявшимся мужчиной. — Но завтракать лучше всего в компании. Особенно с интересным мужчиной.  
Он слышал эти слова и внутри раздувался от гордости. Марлен находит его интересным!  
Она готовила ему луковый суп, жарила блинчики и варила огненный черный кофе.  
По мнению Мин Лоу, из всего этого съедобными были только блинчики. Луковый суп был ужасным склизким варевом, а кофе — изобретением дьявола, которого все время поминали экспрессивные парижане. Мин Лоу добавлял в него три ложки сахара, заставляя Марлен страдальчески морщиться.  
— Малыш, зачем? Ты портишь прекрасный напиток!  
Однажды он не выдержал:  
— Чай — прекрасный напиток, а это… это…— он замолчал, не в силах дать точное и не обидное определение чертовому кофе.  
— Чай? — тонкие, выщипанные в ниточку брови Марлен взлетели вверх. — Но это так по-мещански.  
«Ох, — подумал Мин Лоу, — что бы вы понимали! “Журавлиный перевал в Хунчжоу”, “Облачный туман с гор Лу”, “Дождевые цветы из Нанкина”, “Изумрудные спирали весны”… Проклятые западные варвары, что с них взять!»  
— Бедный малыш! — Марлен прижала свою ладонь к его щеке. — Ты скучаешь по дому, да?!  
Он ничего не ответил, а на следующее утро его встретила сияющая Марлен:  
— У меня для тебя сюрприз, Микадо!  
Она хлопнула в ладоши, и служанка внесла поднос, на котором стоял небольшой глиняный чайник и пара пиал ему в тон.  
— Чай! — провозгласила Марлен. — Я вчера ездила на улицу Реомюр. Софи сказала мне, что там есть лавки с китайскими товарами. Я зашла в одну из них, и милый старичок по имени Линю…  
— Линь Ю, — машинально поправил ее Мин Лоу и замер…  
— Линь Ю, — повторила Марлен и расцвела ласковой улыбкой. — Ты его знаешь?  
Еще бы Мин Лоу его не знал. Линь Ю был связным компартии, казначеем их ячейки во Франции и самым большим пройдохой из всех его знакомых. Мин Лоу был уверен, что старик Линь жил под девизом «Не обманешь ян гуйцзы — день прожит зря!». Ему очень сильно повезет, если в чайнике окажется обычный паршивый чаек, что заваривают китайским рабочим с верфей. Такой… по два франка за цзинь.  
— Он сказал, что это настоящий зеленый чай с жасмином, — Марлен сняла крышку с чайничка. — Пахнет, как моя ванна с жасминовой эссенцией, — пробормотала она еле слышно.  
«Еще бы, — подумал Мин Лоу, — чертов старик щедро орошает дермовый чай жасминовой водой из пульверизатора, сушит его и продает за огромные деньги восторженным идиоткам».  
Марлен разлила чай по пиалам, с сомнением понюхала свою и, зажмурившись, сделала первый глоток. Правда, жмурилась она слишком красиво на взгляд Мин Лоу, но отважность жеста он оценил.  
— Драгоценная госпожа, вы не будете возражать, если весь чай достанется мне? — он осторожно вынул из пальцев Марлен небольшую пиалу.  
— Как я могу! — все-таки Марлен Дитрих не зря восхищались миллионы. Он и сам почти ей поверил. — Мне, конечно, очень хочется попробовать этот прекрасный чай, но мама учила меня, что удовольствие мужчины превыше всего…  
Мин Лоу взял ее руку и поцеловал прохладные пальцы. Да, Марлен поистине была великолепна. Это ужасно, но, похоже, что он по-настоящему влюбился в западную женщину, которая даже в чае не разбирается.

Он продолжил свои ухаживания, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, что Марлен готова ответить на его чувства.  
Это произошло поздним вечером, когда он провожал ее после танцев. Дитрих обожала танцевать бальбоа под бешеные джазовые ритмы. Первый раз, когда она притащила его в дансинг на бульваре Менильмонтан, Мин Лоу удивился, ужаснулся и пожалел, что не взял с собой «бульдог».  
Марлен крутилась в его объятиях, как юла. Гладко причесанные волосы, берет, короткая серая юбка, едва прикрывавшая колени, обтягивающий грудь свитер, черные чулки и простые туфли. Она была похожа на гризетку, в меру кокетливую, в меру деловую.  
На танцполе она отдавалась в полную власть Мин Лоу, позволяя ему вести, и покорно следовала за ним, не теряя сумасшедшего темпа свинга. А он представлял, что так же она будет отдаваться ему в постели, и с трудом сдерживал свое желание. Все-таки он был китаец и терять лицо (а публичная эрекция это безусловная потеря лица) было не в его правилах.  
Выйдя из дансинга, они пошли вверх по бульвару, к Сорбье, где Мин Лоу оставил свой «рено», но тут наперерез им вышли несколько молодчиков, поигрывающих мускулами и ножами.  
Мин Лоу тихо вздохнул. Не будь с ним Марлен, он бы успел подстрелить парочку, еще одного вырубить ударом ноги, ну а последний не представлял, по его мнению, вообще никакой опасности.  
Но с ним была необученная женщина, которая вряд ли бы упала на грязную мостовую, услышав его крик «ложись». Пока он раздумывал, что же делать с Марлен, та не сомневалась ни секунды. Подлетела к главарю и, сжав кулак, с размаху залепила тому отличный хук с правой.  
Пришлось драться. Доставать «бульдог» Мин Лоу не решился. В суматохе можно было ранить Марлен.  
Вырубив двоих и подсечкой свалив последнего, Мин Лоу, уже слышавший свистки ажанов, схватил Марлен и бросился бежать. Объясняться с полицией в его планы не входило.  
Они вихрем пронеслись по кварталу, запрыгнули в «рено», и Мин Лоу нажал на газ. Черт возьми, иногда быть профессором Сорбонны очень весело. Вряд ли в Шанхае подобные развлечения прошли бы мимо глаз сестры. Та была скора на расправу, если считала, что задета честь семьи.  
— Где ты научилась драться?  
— Эрни, — и в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд пояснила: — Эрни Хэмингуэй научил. Показал пару приемов. Сказал, что у меня хороший джеб, — похвасталась она.

На авеню Монтень, где жила Марлен, царила тишина — в отличие от Менильмонтан, это был респектабельный район.  
— Не хочешь выпить бокал вина на ночь? — спросила его Марлен и облизнула губы. Волосы, выбившиеся из-под берета, румянец, блеск в глазах — она была воплощением страсти.  
— Да, — выдохнул Мин Лоу.

***  
Рано утром, он поцеловал сонную, разморенную Марлен, которая пробормотала:  
— Не смей на меня смотреть, я страшная…  
— Глупости, — сказал Мин Лоу. — Ты очень красива, — и почти не соврал. Она действительно была хороша. Пожалуй, стоило признать, что его вкус совершенно испортился.  
— Приходи к ужину, — приказала Марлен, не открывая глаз. — Будем с тобой только вдвоем.  
— Только не готовь луковый суп, — попросил Мин Лоу и охнул, когда крепкий кулачок ткнулся ему под ребра.

Конечно, он не выдержал.  
Примчался на авеню Монтень уже к шести, когда весенние сумерки только-только начинали подкрадываться к бульварам.  
Купил у цветочницы букетик фиалок, как настоящий парижанин. Он никогда не понимал варварской привычки дарить срезанные цветы, да еще украшать их лентами, раздражающе шуршащей бумагой и прочей мишурой.  
С сомнением пощупал во внутреннем кармане пиджака продолговатый футляр. Бриллиантовый браслет — ужасно пошло, конечно, но едва он увидел его в витрине ювелирного магазина, как сразу понял: эта вещь просто создана для Марлен. Камни непревзойденной чистоты, сложная огранка и изящная застежка.  
Кажется, в Париже так принято благодарить женщину за прекрасную ночь. Он сумел заставить Марлен кончить два раза или даже, возможно, три — Мин Лоу не был уверен. Она немного смущалась — показывала свое желание неохотно, но в конце концов сдалась под его напором и получила удовольствие.  
Мин Лоу улыбнулся. Черт возьми, он занимался любовью с самой Марлен Дитрих! Он такого и вообразить себе не мог, когда смотрел вместе с А Чэном «Голубого ангела». На брата она тогда произвела неизгладимое впечатление. А Мин Лоу подшучивал над ним, скрывая даже от самого себя мысль о том, что сам бы не прочь оказаться на месте несчастного профессора. И ведь оказался! Только, в отличие от того персонажа, он молод, хорош собой и счастлив.  
Мин Лоу одним махом взлетел на третий этаж особняка, в котором жила Дитрих. Дверь была приоткрыта, он тихо зашел.  
Наверное, горничная выскочила в близлежащую лавку за чем-нибудь к ужину. Тем лучше, он успеет как следует поздороваться с Марлен. Мин Лоу сбросил пальто и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, подошел к двери гостиной.  
— ...все-таки секс переоценивают, дорогой… — услышал он и замер. Марлен не видела его, с удобством расположившись на кушетке с высокой изогнутой спинкой в стиле рококо. В руках она держала телефонную трубку: — Все эти нелепые телодвижения… А уж если твой партнер хочет порадовать тебя… Клянусь тебе, Йозеф гордился бы, если бы увидел мою весьма достоверную игру. Изобразить удовольствие от секса не сложнее, чем приступ астмы.. — Дитрих рассмеялась: — Ах, Кики, воспитанный европейский мужчина ушел бы сразу после того, как получил желаемое… А меня терзали еще три четверти часа.  
Мин Лоу едва слышно выдохнул. Он знал Кики — совсем молоденького, томного красавчика-актера, которому протежировала Марлен. По ее уверениям, Кики был чистым и беспримесным «морячком», но теперь он уже не знал, стоило ли верить ее словам.  
Подслушанный разговор привел его в бешенство. Он вполне мог прожить и без романа с Марлен Дитрих, которая, похоже, видела в нем только экзотическую зверушку… Но вот обсуждать его недостатки или достоинства с другим мужчиной — это было серьезным оскорблением.  
Наверное, стоило бы так же тихо уйти, чтобы в одиночестве зализать раны, нанесенные острым женским языком, но сын семьи Мин не привык спускать оскорбления.  
Он коротко стукнул костяшками пальцев по двери, обозначая свое присутствие. Марлен повернулась и улыбка погасла на ее безупречно накрашенных губах. Она аккуратно опустила трубку на рычаг.  
— Мин Лоу… — первый раз она правильно назвала его имя, и это взбесило его еще больше.  
— Микадо, — тщательно выговорил Мин Лоу ненавистное прозвище и улыбнулся, отбрасывая в сторону идиотский букетик . Наверное, Марлен что-то углядела в его лице, потому что зашипела, как дикая кошка, вскочила на ноги и, схватив со столика фарфоровую вазу, метнула ее в Мин Лоу. Тот уклонился, ваза врезалась в дверь и брызнула осколками.  
Откуда-то выглянула горничная с вопросом:  
— Мадам, у вас все в порядке?  
— Пошла вон, — рявкнула Марлен, продолжая швырять в своего любовника всем, что подворачивалось ей под руку: апельсины, лежащие на фарфоровом блюде, само блюдо, еще одну вазу, пару статуэток. В ответ он кинул в нее вышитой подушкой, и та, как снаряд, опрокинула Марлен обратно на кушетку.  
— Скотина, — взвизгнула она.  
— Микадо, дорогая, — напомнил ей Мин Лоу, — кажется, так ты меня называла. Хорошо хоть не китайчонком.  
Он прижал ее своим телом, прекрасно помня, как ловко она может пинаться. Ему не хотелось хромать из-за трещины в берцовой кости. Удар у Марлен был что надо.  
— Отпусти меня.  
— И не подумаю!  
В ответ Марлен зарядила ему в ухо. Слава богам, размахнуться как следует у нее не получилось. В голове зазвенело. Все-таки она не была неженкой.  
— Лежи тихо, — рявкнул он, заведя вверх ее руки.  
— Вот еще! — она дернулась под ним, но Мин Лоу был тяжелее ее раза в полтора, как минимум, и гораздо выше. Даже здесь, во Франции, его считали высоким, а уж дома, в Шанхае, мало кто мог с ним сравниться.  
— Варвар, — прорычала она.  
— Варвар? Да у меня коробка для чая старше, чем весь этот город!  
— Надеюсь, ее хоть раз мыли за все это время?  
— Мыть чайную коробку? — он был настолько потрясен, что на мгновение ослабил хватку, чем тут же воспользовалась Марлен. Выкрутила запястья из его ладони и соскочила с кушетки, озираясь в поисках очередного снаряда. Не нашла ничего и стянула с ноги домашнюю туфельку с опушкой по краю.  
Мин Лоу вскочил, она замахнулась. Острый, длинный каблук мелькнул перед его носом, он увернулся и рявкнул:  
— Обуйся, дура, тут везде стекло!  
Марлен фурией взлетела на кушетку, став на миг гораздо выше него, но Мин Лоу больше не собирался ей уступать. Он примерился, подхватил ее под колени и взвалил на плечо.  
— Мерзавец! О-о-о-о, дерьмо! Будь у меня пистолет, я бы тебя пристрелила, — завопила она, вися вниз головой.  
— Лежи тихо, иначе я тебя уроню, — он от души шлепнул ее по обтянутому шелком заду и понес к двери. Бессмысленные телодвижения? Приступ астмы?! Похоже, что в жизни Марлен Дитрих было слишком мало умелых мужчин.  
— Я не лягу с тобой в постель, кретин! — воистину, в этой женщине возродился воинственный дух Хуа Мулань.  
— Можем обойтись и без постели, — «успокоил» ее он. В ответ Марлен попыталась его укусить. Но на нем был костюм из отличной английской шерсти, и попытка не увенчалась успехом.  
— Тьфу! — прошипела она, отплевываясь, и тут же рявкнула кому-то: — Исчезни!  
Наверное, любопытная прислуга опять высунула свой нос. 

На постель он ее не швырнул, поставил около, придерживая за плечи, чтобы не вздумала снова махать руками.  
Растрепанная, раскрасневшаяся, ругающаяся, как клошар, совершенно некрасивая Марлен Дитрих была прекрасна!  
И эта женщина утверждала, что секс переоценивают? Да если бы страсть можно было преобразовывать в энергию, она бы смогла осветить половину Парижа.  
— И что же ты стоишь, ки-тай-чо-нок?! — процедила она по слогам, растягивая каждую гласную.  
Вместо ответа он встряхнул ее так, что зубы клацнули:  
— Я не занимаюсь сексом с женщинами, которые этого не хотят!  
— Глупая отговорка! А как же твои обещания обойтись без постели? — Марлен презрительно ощерилась.  
Видят боги, эта женщина нарывалась!  
Вместо ответа он опрокинул Марлен на кровать, раздвинул ноги, отбрасывая в сторону полы шелкового пеньюара, отделанного перьями марабу. Содрал с нее шелковые трусики, развел бедра еще шире. Один из пажей, держащих чулок, расстегнулся от чрезмерного натяжения, и Мин Лоу щелкнуло по носу лопнувшей резинкой.  
Он затряс головой от неожиданно обидного удара и словно бы очнулся.  
Марлен, внимательно смотревшая на него, застонала:  
— Не-е-е-ет! Ну, только не это! Сейчас начнешь — как же так? Могу ли я?  
— Магнолия! — огрызнулся он. Раздвинул нежные складки лона, чувствуя ее запах. Она пахла солоно и остро, как свежая устрица, политая соевым соусом и лимонным соком. Именно так ели устриц в Шанхае — можно было сказать, что Марлен оказалась, в какой-то степени, приветом из родного дома. Он усмехнулся прихотливому течению собственных мыслей.  
— Ну, — сказала она нетерпеливо. Лицо ее раскраснелось, губы приоткрылись, глаза подернулись поволокой — все признаки возбужденной женщины.  
Мин Лоу провел пальцами по раскрытой плоти, собирая выступившую влагу. Марлен вздрогнула и застонала. Он лизнул собственные пальцы и ухмыльнулся:  
— Вкусно!  
— Scheiße des Herrn! —пробормотала Марлен. — Wirst du etwas tun? — и пнула его пяткой в плечо.  
Он плохо знал немецкий, но не понять ее было невозможно.  
— Ja! — ответил он и принялся за нее всерьез.  
Марлен начала брыкаться через пару минут, и Мин Лоу сжал ее узкие щиколотки, не позволяя уйти от изматывающей ласки.  
— Пусти, scheißkerl!  
— Ну уж нет!  
Он ласкал ее безжалостно, не давая секунды передышки: вылизывал широкими мазками, или слегка касался кончиком языка, или принимался сосать крупную набухшую ягоду клитора.  
— Не могу! — простонала Марлен. — Прекрати! — но ее бедра дернулись ему навстречу, стоило Мин Лоу лишь на мгновение оторваться от своего сладкого занятия.

Когда он наконец вошел в нее, истомленную, задохнувшуюся от первого сладчайшего оргазма, Марлен охнула и сжала его внутри. Мин Лоу застонал и медленно двинулся вперед. Три коротких удара, пауза, семь длинных, пауза — всего лишь начало пути по дороге к удовольствию.  
Напрасно он вчера пытался изображать истинного европейца в постели. Здешние мужчины ленивы и глупы, их интересует лишь собственное удовольствие. Вот и он попытался быть большим французом, чем красавчик Альбер Прежан. Ему кинули косточку, он и повелся, слишком опьяненный мыслью о Марлен и себе в одной постели.

Едва отдышавшись, он взял ее снова, у стены, выполняя собственное обещание. Она вцепилась в него в испуге, обвила ногами и руками:  
— Уронишь, идиот!  
— Бедняк не выпустит из рук золотой, даже если его перевернуть вверх ногами и потрясти, — он сам удивился, что оказался способен на столь длинную фразу.  
Марлен билась в его руках, царапала острыми ноготками спину и встречала стоном каждый выпад.

Последний раз Мин Лоу занялся с ней любовью, когда на Париж упала ночь и за окнами метались тени от зажегшихся на авеню Монтень фонарей. Он целовал ее узкую спину, обводил языком острые выступы лопаток и оставил след от укуса на плече, как раз там, где он был бы заметен каждому, если бы Марлен решилась надеть открытое платье.  
— Дерьмо! — простонала она в подушку, пряча лицо. Белокурые волосы на затылке сбились и потемнели у корней от пота. — Я похожа на крестьянку, которую бравый улан валяет по сеновалу.  
— Не льсти себе, — проговорил он, вздернул повыше узкие бедра и с силой вошел в давно капитулировавшую крепость. — Крестьянка из тебя не получится.

Мин Лоу ушел от нее поздней ночью. Марлен спала, утомленная любовным марафоном. Он оделся, тщательно завязал галстук, взял в руки пиджак и замер, нащупав во внутреннем кармане футляр с браслетом.  
Подошел к туалетному столику, на котором царил военный порядок. Никакого творческого бардака. Все-таки в некоторых вещах Марлен Дитрих была истинной немецкой фрау. Вырвал из изящного блокнота с золотым обрезом листок и написал:  
— Прекраснейшей… — подумал и добавил несколько строк иероглифов. Вряд ли она поймет, но для него это необходимая точка.

***

В следующий раз он встретил Марлен только через несколько месяцев. Если не принимать приглашения на вечеринки, то рано или поздно их поток иссякнет. Так оно и получилось. Профессор Сорбонны, тем более китаец, мало кому был интересен сам по себе, в отрыве от блистательной звезды.  
На светский раут его вытащил ректор. Милейший Анри Преве обожал демонстрировать первого китайца, удостоившегося чести преподавать в Сорбонне. Мин Лоу опять чувствовал себя ручной обезьянкой и злился. Пора было признать, что француз из него не получился. Варварский город, варварская страна. Никакого понятия об утонченности и этикете.  
— Микадо, — раздался сзади удивленный голос и он замер. Только этого сейчас не хватало. Нет, он не боялся, что Марлен устроит ему сцену. Не такая это была женщина. Наоборот. Мин Лоу опасался, что стоит ей лишь повести бровью, как он бросит все и пойдет за ней. Он помнил, как она дрожала в его руках, какой обжигающе горячей была — дамасская сталь, обернутая наилучшим шелком.  
— Простите? — он обернулся. — Это вы мне?  
Мин Лоу старательно избегал прямого взгляда, внимательно рассматривая мочку уха Марлен, в которой сияла бриллиантовая серьга. В конце концов, он же не герой средневекового романа и сердце его, увы, сделано не из камня.  
— Микадо, — Марлен протянула руку, и он с трепетом увидел на узком запястье свой браслет.  
— Вы ошиблись, — он вежливо поклонился и едва коснулся губами ее руки. — Мое имя Мин Лоу.  
На миг она дрогнула, но тут же самообладание вернулось к ней. Все-таки в Марлен возродился дух легендарной воительницы. Держать удар она умела как никто.  
— Разве? — протянула она своим самым капризным тоном.  
— Да, мадам.  
Ректор Преве появился совершенно неожиданно и очень кстати, на взгляд Мин Лоу. Еще мгновенье — и он упал бы на колени, умоляя Марлен простить его.  
— Это же известная кинозвезда, дружище, — услышал он громкий шепот за спиной. — Знаменитая мадам Дитрих. Нельзя же быть таким невеждой! — и Преве обратился к Марлен: — Простите, его мадам! Это мой протеже, мсье Мин. Очень талантливый молодой человек. Приехал из самого Китая.  
— Да что вы говорите! — ахнула Дитрих.  
— Прошу прощения, — Мин Лоу снова поклонился, выпрямился и первый раз посмотрел ей в глаза, — для меня все европейцы на одно лицо. Сколько живу в Париже, никак не могу привыкнуть. Мсье ректор был слишком добр ко мне. Возможно, мы уже встречались?  
Марлен обворожительно улыбнулась:  
— Скорее всего, я перепутала. Извините, месье, но среди моих знакомых точно не было господина Мин.  
Сердце его замерло, во рту пересохло, словно он попал в пыльную бурю. Невероятная, восхитительная женщина! На мгновенье он позволил себе представить, как привез бы ее в Шанхай, познакомил с семьей. Дикая, абсолютно сумасшедшая идея, но такая притягательная.  
— Мадам Дитрих.  
— Месье Мин.  
И они разошлись в разные стороны.

***

Апрель тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят четвертого года в Париже был совершенно и безоговорочно прекрасным! В Люксембургском саду цвели крокусы и нарциссы, а еще какие-то деревья, но Мин Лоу и под страхом смертной казни не смог бы определить, какие именно. В чем он и признался своему спутнику.  
— Это груши, — рассеянно ответил А Чэн, стаскивая перчатки. — Однако, тепло.  
— Груши? — изумился Мин Лоу. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Прочел в путеводителе. — Чэн похлопал по карману легкого пальто. — На твою память нет никакой надежды. Я, в отличие от тебя, французского не знаю.  
— Мог бы и выучить за столько лет, — поддразнил его старший брат. — Французский — язык любви.  
— Правда? — взлетевшие брови показывали степень недоверия к словам Мин Лоу. — Я как-то не заметил.  
— Да ты и слона не заметишь, — проворчал тот.  
— Ну, слона, может, и не замечу, а вот то, что нам пора возвращаться, я вижу, — А Чэн постучал пальцем по циферблату.  
— Опять напяливать смокинг и улыбаться всем подряд…  
— Зато ты хотя бы понимаешь, о чем они говорят, — философски пожал плечами Чэн. — И они об этом не знают.  
— Мне кажется, Де Голль догадывается, — вздохнул Мин Лоу, — только не возьму в толк, где я прокололся.  
— Если президент Французской республики молчит, значит, и остальные будут следовать его примеру, — «утешил» его брат. 

Залы Елисейского дворца сверкали лампами, бриллиантами и улыбками присутствующих. В свой прошлый приезд в Париж Мин Лоу мог только гулять вокруг дворца, а сейчас его принимали как дорогого гостя.  
Он обвел глазами толпу — сутулая фигура президента Французской республики возвышалась над толпой. Де Голль, углядевший его с высоты собственного роста у самых дверей зала, приветственно кивнул.  
— Кажется, нас хотят видеть, — шепнул ему А Чэн.  
— Да, — Мин Лоу щедро расточал улыбки налево и направо, — но подойдем мы не сразу. В конце концов, мы представляем здесь Китай — страну, которая рано или поздно завоюет мир.  
— Серьезно?  
— Более чем.  
— Как скажешь, брат, — пробормотал А Чэн и ехидно усмехнулся.  
Они взяли по бокалу с шампанским и медленно, описывая круги, пошли по залу — приветствуя тех, кого знали, знакомясь с теми, кто был им нужен. За ними неотступно следовал один из референтов министерства иностранных дел. Естественно, целиком и полностью преданный лично товарищу Мин Лоу.  
— Все-таки насколько бывают откровенны люди, когда думают, что их не понимают, — тихо сказал ему А Чэн после очередного обмена фразами с кем-то из американского консульства.  
— Держи лицо, брат, — посоветовал ему Мин Лоу.  
— Обижаешь! Я сдержался, даже когда вон та милая молодая госпожа сказала своей подруге, что я секси. Всегда испытывал слабость к рыжим волосам. Как ее зовут, не знаешь?  
— Греховодник, — фыркнул Мин Лоу. — Как ты понял что она сказала?  
— Они почему-то говорили по-английски.  
— Это Франсуаз Дорлеак, — почтительно подсказал переводчик. — Она и ее сестра Катрин — известные актрисы. Жених мадемуазель Денев — англичанин.  
— Жениха я не заметил, — пробормотал А Чэн.  
В итоге к де Голлю они подошли только через три четверти часа.  
— Генерал, — Мин Лоу обратился к президенту Франции на китайском, — мы счастливы быть принятыми на столь высоком уровне… — щуплый Сяо Вэй, референт министерства иностранных дел, старательно переводил, совершенно затерявшись среди людей гораздо выше его ростом. — И пусть один известный английский писатель сказал, что Запад и Восток никогда не поймут друг друга, дальновидные люди всегда найдут точки соприкосновения.  
Генерал наклонил голову, вслушиваясь в речь переводчика, но прежде, чем начать отвечать самому, жестом заставил людей, окружавших их небольшую группу, отойти подальше.  
— Я рад приветствовать вас на французской земле… профессор, — улыбнулся де Голль. — Сорбонна многое потеряла, когда вы покинули ее тридцать лет назад.  
А Чэн замер на долю мгновения, слушая переводчика, а потом с интересом посмотрел на старшего брата. Мин Лоу поднес палец к губам:  
— Тс-с-с, генерал. Мы же не хотим огласки. Но как вы меня узнали?  
— В тридцать четвертом я писал книгу о французской армии. Мне нужно было дать экономическое обоснование необходимости развития танковых войск. Кто-то посоветовал мне посетить ваши лекции. Вы были прекрасным преподавателем.  
— Вы мне льстите, — Мин Лоу улыбался, а сам лихорадочно просчитывал варианты развития событий. Де Голль был опытнейшим политиком, и только боги знают, как он воспользуется открывшейся информацией.  
— Ничуть, — покачал головой президент Франции, — и, кстати, господин Мин, у меня для вас еще один сюрприз. Кое-кто хочет познакомиться с вами. — Он обернулся, выискивая кого-то в светской круговерти, и Мин Лоу тотчас понял, кого именно. Сердце пропустило удар, когда де Голль позвал: — Мадам!  
Положительно, небеса сегодня были против него.  
Она шла к нему через расступившуюся толпу, неотвратимая, как выкованный искусным оружейником цзянь. Белый мех манто окружал обнаженные плечи, сияющие мириадами камней, по-прежнему великолепные ноги то и дело мелькали в разрезе платья.  
— Марлен Дитрих, — благоговейно выдохнул А Чэн где-то за его плечом. — Брат, она что — раздета?  
— Это такое платье, — откуда-то снизу пискнул забытый всеми Сяо Вэй, — мадам Дитрих знаменита своими «голыми» платьями.  
— Господин Мин, — Марлен подойдя к ним, протянула ему руку, на которой сиял такой знакомый браслет, — счастлива познакомиться с вами.  
— Мадам, — он прижался губами к ее руке и ощутил себя, как путник, вернувшийся к родному порогу после долгих странствий.  
— Мой Микадо, — почти пропела Марлен.  
— Ма Линь, — он неохотно выпустил ее ладонь. Не стоило давать повод для сплетен.  
— Склонилась в руку абрикоса ветвь, / рассеялся туман — и с ним цветы. / Как сон весны, недолго наслажденье. / Изгнание отныне мой удел.  
Мин Лоу всегда по праву гордился собственной выдержкой, но сейчас он прилюдно чуть не потерял лицо.  
— Как?!  
— Противный старикашка, что продал мне ужасный чай. Я сказала, что отстрелю ему яйца, если он не переведет мне записку.  
Мин Лоу представил Линь Ю, у которого перед носом решительная Марлен размахивала пистолетом, и с трудом удержал улыбку.  
— Ты спал с Марлен Дитрих, а мне и слова не сказал. Ну ты и сволочь, брат, — прошипел А Чэн ему в ухо. — Ты же знал, что она мне нравилась.  
— Кто этот милый мальчик за твоим плечом? — небрежно поинтересовалась Марлен.  
Милый мальчик, которому на днях исполнилось пятьдесят пять, покраснел и поклонился.  
— Мадам…  
— Знаете французский?  
Сяо Вэй исправно перевел, старательно изображая из себя предмет обстановки. Де Голль откровенно веселился.  
— Нет. Только русский. И немного английский. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Русский? — оживилась Марлен. — Я еду в мае в Союз. На гастроли. Русские меня научили пить водку. Это один из самых здоровых алкогольных напитков.  
А Чэн кивнул, завороженно глядя на царственные плечи Марлен.  
«А ведь она моя ровесница», — мелькнуло в голове у Мин Лоу. Но кто бы дал этой роскошной женщине больше тридцати пяти?  
— Генерал, — Марлен искушающе улыбнулась де Голлю. — Могу я похитить у вас вашего гостя? У меня дома есть водка…  
Мин Лоу искоса взглянул на брата. А Чэн выглядел одновременно счастливым и ужасно несчастным.  
— Меня, как я понял, на водку не приглашают? — прошипел он, ткнув старшего в бок.  
— Ты выучил французский? — удивился Мин Лоу.  
— Слово «водка» не поймет только круглый идиот.  
— О чем они говорят? — поинтересовался де Голль у ошалевшего переводчика.  
— О семейных отношениях, — мужественно отбил подачу Сяо Вэй. — Семья очень важна для китайцев.  
— Я так и понял, — благосклонно кивнул президент Франции. — Что ж, месье Мин, не мне соревноваться с прекрасной женщиной за ваше внимание. Жду вас завтра, в два часа, в моем кабинете.  
Мин Лоу сдержанно поклонился, а де Голль подхватил его брата под локоть, поманил пальцем Сяо Вэя и повел их прочь со словами:  
— Не зря говорят, что за каждым интересным мужчиной всегда есть история.  
А Чэн уходя, оглянулся, и Мин Лоу прочел в его взгляде обещание грядущей страшной кары.  
— Нам надо уйти спокойно, — скомандовала Марлен, — жди меня там, — она кивнула на большие французские окна, выходящие на террасу. — Я знаю короткий путь оттуда до гаража. Мой шофер нас отвезет.  
— Я скучал, — вдруг вырвалось у Мин Лоу.  
— Расскажешь мне об этом потом, когда мы будем дома, — прошипела ему Марлен.  
— Дома?  
Она внимательно посмотрела на него, по-птичьи склонив голову набок, и печально улыбнулась.  
— В тот день я видела, как ты идешь по улице. Мне захотелось тебя расшевелить…  
Пара долгих секунд ушла на осознание того, что она сказала.  
— Дерьмо!  
— Тихо! Выскажешь мне все потом. Иди! Schnell!  
И он покорно пошел, повинуясь взмаху ее руки, рисуя в голове жестокие сцены удушения блистательной звезды.  
Ему снова было тридцать четыре, его ждала квартира на авеню Монтень, в ней Марлен и… водка. Пожалуй, жизнь была прекрасна.


End file.
